<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Magical Price by Hockey_Lover31</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26606110">The Magical Price</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hockey_Lover31/pseuds/Hockey_Lover31'>Hockey_Lover31</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Master of Death [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Arranged Marriage, F/M, Good Mordred (Merlin), Good Morgana (Merlin), Harry Potter Reborn, M/M, Master of Death Harry Potter, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prince Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:26:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,979</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26606110</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hockey_Lover31/pseuds/Hockey_Lover31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Every druid and magic-user knows that all magic has a price. King Uther thought a simple peasant in his village would be the price to pay for having a son via magical means. Instead, his wife died and he blamed magic for it. Death always had his own plan when it comes to life, what if the magic used to give life to the Once and Future King also made him a twin brother. What if that twin brother was Harry Potter, reborn after becoming Master of Death in his previous life. How will this change his destiny along with Merlins? After all, even Death can change Destiny.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gwaine/Morgana (Merlin), Gwen/Lancelot (Merlin), Harry Potter/Elena (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Master of Death [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692676</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>260</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Price of Magic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Magic is all around. It's in the air we breathe and the grass we seed. From the feasts we eat and the water we drink. But all magic, no matter its use, always comes with a price.</p><hr/><p>Harry, or Hadrian Pendragon as was his birth name, giggled beside his brother who was older by seven minutes. "Are we clear?" The younger of the two asked from behind his golden-haired, blue-eyed brother. While their appearance were polar opposite, Arthur having blond and blue eyes, and Harry having dark black and green eyes, his grandmothers it seems, no one could ever say their personalities weren't similar at their current age.</p><p>"Yeah," Arthur whispered as he grabbed Harry's hand and started dragging him through the hallway that was deserted from servants that littered the area.</p><p>At the age of three, both boys were quite bored with their caretakers and tutors and often sought each other out while simultaneously avoiding any adult that might stop them from where they wanted to go. "Come on," Harry said eagerly, having overheard their father earlier that week say a meeting was going to happen between their king and his counsel.</p><p>While neither knew it at the time, the meetings often were boring and dragged on through the day as Uther and the counsel talked about villages around Camalot and what needs they requested or brought to their King's attention. To the three-year-olds, with the knowledge their father always told them they weren't to attend, seemed like the most interesting thing in the world and were bound to try and listen in as normal three-year-olds often did when their parent was talking about something they forbid their children to listen in on.</p><p>The duo just reached the door that they knew their father lied in with his counsel and looked at each other and, at the same time, put their forefinger to their lip and shushed the other gently. They inched the door open and were thankful when it made no noise. They lowered themselves and carefully crawled into the room on their hands and knees. Once they made it past the door, they saw the pillar near the edge of the room and carefully rushed over there, Harry's inner magic, something he was born with, seemingly made their feet silent as they scurried over there.</p><p>From there, they sat behind the pillar, their small bodies easily hiding behind the thick pillar, and tried to shush the others giggles as they peeked around the pillar. Of course, at three years old and only making their shoes silent, they weren't silent in themselves and Uther quickly picked up the two little giggles from the corner of the room.</p><p>His expression turned from frustrated with the counsel to amused as he leaned forward in his seat. Careful to silence his counsel, Uther felt a weary smile edge onto his lips as the exhaustion of the day seemed to finally catch up with him as he heard his two beautiful sons giggling in the corner. "Dismissed," Uther told the counsel softly, knowing they were going to pick it up tomorrow regardless. Right now, he just wanted to see the Dimpled Smiles of his sons.</p><p>The counsel left without a word smiles on their own faces as the Princes of the Kingdom didn't seem to notice them leaving. Too busy with trying to keep the other quiet. It gave Uther enough time to be quick on his well-trained silent feet and stretch his arm out to surround two tiny torsos. "Gottcha!" he yelled and heard the squealing on Arthur in his arms as he struggled his feet as they suddenly left the ground. Harry, named after his grandfather, wasn't struggling and just burst into bright belly laughs as he relaxed in Uther's arms. Seemingly content at having been caught, unlike his brother who was now pouting up at his father.</p><p>"Meany!" Arthur shouted as he crossed his arms even as he turned more into his father's arms. As their years started getting on them, their father was picking them up less and less, which meant any time they were held both boys treasured.</p><p>"Well," Uther said dryly even as a smile still danced on his face, "perhaps if you listened when I said to not come into this room when a meeting was occurring I wouldn't be mean?"</p><p>Harry, the quick boy that he was, threw on innocent eyes. "There was a meeting?" he asked angelically with, what Uther would say, was puppy eyes even as Arthur looked at his brother in confusion.</p><p>"Of course there was one, idiot, why else did we sneak in here and hide behind the pillar?" Arthur asked with a scrunched nose.</p><p>Uther laughed as Harry just sighed and shook his head almost sadly, seemingly make Arthur even more confused. "Good try, Harry," Uther said after he smothered his laughs. He kissed both the princes' foreheads, his chest aching wondering what Igraine would think of their sons, and set them down gently.</p><p>"Now, where are your caretakers? Or should I say tutors as, last I recalled, it's not dinner yet and you have tutor sessions from lunch to dinner?" Uther asked as he took a hand from each boy and started leading them out of the room. The knights that had been gone when the boys snuck in were back, the rotation starting anew and Uther had a feeling Harry was the reason they were able to sneak through the rotation in the first place.</p><p>Where Arthur wanted to hurry up with learning to be a Knight, similar to Uther when he was young, his younger brother had the intelligence of a Master, similar to Igraine if Uther remembered correctly. She was always stuck in a book and seemed to absorb knowledge like any other. Far quick-witted and seemingly never content without knowing everything there was to know about his home. While Harry wasn't quite a book enthusiast as she was, he certainly had her intelligence that seemed to shine more and more in his personality and mischief he always got into and out of.</p><p>"We got bored," Arthur said with the truthfulness of a three-year-old while Harry's eyes just shined with mischief. Of course it was Arthur that dragged Harry into this, he wouldn't put it past his Heir to the Throne to drag Harry into mischief. Though, Harry always seemed readily happy to go along with said mischief. Uther dreaded the day where Harry really learned the workings of the castle, the pranks he had a feeling that would occur could cripple any kingdom if his son set his mind to it.</p><p>"I suppose we have to rectify that," Uther said and refrained from chuckling as his two sons seemed to cheer by his side at the fact they didn't have to go back to their tutors.</p><hr/><p>The problem with getting older was the knowledge of the executions of Camalot. Harry felt his stomach sink further and further as he peered through the railings of the balcony he was on. He wasn't very tall at four and a half years old, and Arthur was only a few inches taller, but there was something about watching the pyre be built that made Harry's chest hurt despite not being the age Uther deemed it alright for his two heirs to watch the proceedings. Harry didn't know how'd he react when they were finally considered old enough to watch the men and women of all ages burn for using magic.</p><p>"Why are we doing this again?" Harry asked quietly, turning toward his father who was resting calmly in the chair. Arthur in the corner of the room with a wooden sword-swinging widely with a happy grin.</p><p>Uther seemed to sigh and set down the scroll he had been reading and patted his leg. "Come here, son," Uther beckoned over.</p><p>Harry reluctantly let go of the rails and made his way to his father. He felt his father lift him onto his knee, instantly drawing Arthur's attention as he hurried over. Uther just rolled his eyes and pulled Arthur onto his other lap, because god forbid one son to be picked up but not the other.</p><p>"It's time I told you why Camalot is considered one of the higher executions in the kingdom. Many years ago, it became known to me that magic is evil," Uther said with firmness and never say the recoil Harry had at the announcement. Sure he knew his father didn't like magic, and his magic was contained for the most part so no one knew about it, but to just be considered magic evil?</p><p>"In time, your tutors will cover The Great Purge more and more, but ultimately, magic users are evil. Using magic corrupts the soul and turns them into beasts that need to be put done. These executions are the safest way to kill them so they can no longer soil the land that we live on. They have no place in Camalot. If you two happen to know any magic users that have studied the art, find the nearest knight or come to me directly and we will put them in jail."</p><p>"But aren't there some magicals that are good?" Harry asked softly, almost afraid of the answer.</p><p>From the way Uther's face seemed to harden into something Harry's never seen before, a fury and ugliness that made his stomach swirl, Harry knew the answer even before Uther opened his mouth. "There are no such things as good magic users. They are beasts that have no humanity and deserve the death they are given," Uther almost snarled but seemed to refrain himself. Seemingly realizing his attitude, Uther put on a fake smile as he set his two sons down, "Now, I believe you still have a bit of time before the execution. Why don't we grab some food? Just remember that there's a feast happening later today for the fact another magic-user is no longer with us."</p><p>With that, Uther stood up and grabbed each son's hand and lead them to the kitchens for a light snack. Arthur has seemingly taken the lecture to heart as a stubborn knowledge look entered his young face. Meanwhile, the quieter of the two brothers felt sadness wash over him with the knowledge his father won't understand him, probably ever. He wondered which was worse, the Dursley's knowing about him and hating him regardless, or his own father not knowing, but would hate him with certainty enough to kill him.</p><p>Harry peered over to Arthur and wondered what his twin would think if he shared the knowledge that he had magic and was born with it.</p><p>Would he hate him? Would he be scared? Would he be the reason he dies in this life?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Because I know people are going to ask, yes Harry knows about his past life as Harry Potter. But his mental capabilities have pretty much been reduced to that of an intelligent toddler. His mindset is that of a child, not the age he was before he died. So while he knows about his past life, think of it like a tv show that you know. He might know it once happened, but he lives in the moment, not in the past. He'll use the knowledge, but he won't think about it too much.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Slaughter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Choice isn't about right and wrong. It's about determining the best course of action for yourself and those around you. Sometimes they don't line up, and sometimes they do. The real question about choice, is if you can live with yourself with whatever decision you make.</p>
<hr/><p>Harry sat on the alcove of his room overlooking the kingdom. At six years old he knew he was far more serious than Arthur probably can ever be. The book his tutor was having him read about the History of Camalot and the Great Purge laid forgotten as Harry's mind drifted. His right hand laid flat with his palm facing upward against his knee, his thumb skinning over the floating golden coin he was using magic to suspend and spin in his hand. A thoughtless task that both released some of his pent-up magic, but also a comforting task.</p><p>Arthur still didn't know about his magic, and Harry was feeling more and more conflicted as he watched his brother fall under their father's spell of Hatred. Uther thought magic was a dangerous thing, but Harry knew the influence of one's mindset was the real killer of many people. People think magic kills, and so magic kills. After all, those who say magic doesn't end up dead.</p><p>Peering out the window beside him, far too high up for anyone to spot his floating coin trick, Harry peered down and saw Arthur talking excitedly with some of the knights' children that Harry knew would become knights themselves to honor their family. Leon was apart of it, just slightly older than Arthur and himself, and was quietly sitting beside Arthur contently. Evander was talking excitedly next to Arthur, those two seemingly clicking without reason and Harry knew if Arthur had to label a best-friend, other than him that is, it would be Evander.</p><p>Evander had a habit of talking to Arthur like a friend, and not a prince. Harry was sad he hadn't found a friend like that yet, one that wouldn't put up with him if he was being a prat and actually tell him. Harry knew that Evander would be a good influence on Arthur.</p><p>Harry heard the footsteps before his door opened, the coin floating dropping instantly in his palm as he glanced toward his door that was creaking open. "King Uther has requested your presence, Prince Hadrian," a servant girl that seemed roughly seventeen told the young prince.</p><p>"Thank you, Valeriana," Harry told the servant softly and the girl nodded and bowed her head and left him to his devices.</p><p>Pocketing the coin in his hand, Harry peered over at Arthur and his group of friends, seeing a boy servant come and speak to the prince, Harry knew that Uther requested both of their presences. Sliding off the alcove bench and toward the door, Harry mentally stroked the nervous magic inside him as he exited his room.</p><p>
  <em>It's okay. We're okay. We're safe.</em>
</p><p>He whispered to his magic soothingly and felt it calm under his touch even as they neared the throne room his father was no doubt in. It seemed he has been spending more and more time in there, going over alliances and drafting the new regions of ownership of Camalot and the kingdoms lying nearby. There had been talks that Cedric's Kingdom had taken over some of Mercia which left them fighting over it. Both reaching out to Camelot but Uther sending responses that he would be neutral in the war between the two of them as he had alliances with both.</p><p>"Father, you requested my presence?" Harry asked softly, hands clasped behind his back even as he shifted on his toes, moving back and forth unable to stop the excess magic inside of him keeping him from staying absolutely still.</p><p>"Yes, but we shall wait for Arthur before I tell you why," Uther said as he folded the scroll in his hand and set it aside, telling Harry that this was going to be a serious conversation.</p><p>Arthur arrived soon enough, the training sword he had outside was gone, his hair was still slightly sweaty, but he seemed more put together than when he had been outside. "You asked for me, us, father? Arthur asked and then corrected himself when he met his brother's eyes.</p><p>"I had. It has come to my attention that there is a Druidic Camp that is not too far away from Camalot. At first light, myself and a few knights will be heading out to take care of them. I wish you two to join me," Uther said and didn't notice the anxious look on one of his son's face but did see the interest in the other.</p><p>"Cool," Arthur whispered without knowing that his father could hear him.</p><p>Harry's heart dropped with Arthur's words or the faint smile on Uther's face as he admonished his son. "This is serious, Arthur, it is time for you and your brother to know the workings and laws of Camalot. I fear that you may not think of this as <em>cool</em> when it comes time. In fact, I want you to act like the Prince you are. While you won't be partaking in the actions, I want you to witness first-hand action on how Camalot deals with Druidic Camps that are in our territory. A servant will wake you in the mornings, prepare diligently, there will be no time to lose," Uther told the young princes before dismissing them with a wave of his hand and turning back to his work.</p><p>Leaving quickly, Harry rushed away from Arthur who looked like he was about to start talking fast about how excited he was for the trip before he would grab his wooden sword or the one for training and start demonstrating what the knights will do to the Magical Scum That Invades Their Land.</p>
<hr/><p>His heart beat fast and uneven the entire journey on his horse, Mione, a white stallion that he named after his old friend. Her eyes sharp and her mood even sharper, not letting anyone but the young prince ride her. She tolerates the Ranch Handlers but that's about as far as she will go for others. She seemed to understand more than any other horse there and perhaps sometimes even people.</p><p>The entire trip Harry could feel the magic in the air get stronger and stronger, telling him that they were getting closer and closer to the campsite of the Druids. From the readings he nabbed from Geoffrey, Druids had a specialty where they could reach out with their magic to another mind and talk to them. He's never practiced it before, neither in this life or his old, but he understood the concept. Harry focused on the heavy magic and reached out with his own.</p><p>
  <em>Danger. Wake up. Danger. Move.</em>
</p><p>His magic stuttered out as his mind as in scrambles, trying to show the druids nearby what was about to happen. He felt nothing for a moment, before a faint presence entered his mind, almost like a weird combination of Occlumency and Legilimency. Then there was the sudden wakefulness of the mind in his own and the rush of magic increased nearby. Good, someone got his message.</p><p>Harry kept sending out the message, moving from one mind to the other, trying more and more to awaken people and warn them of the knights that were coming.</p><p>He knew he was almost too late though when the knights entered the clearing and saw the Druids already rushing away. Knights urged their horses faster, swords already in their hands.</p><p>It was a slaughter.</p><p>And Harry cried with every single magic from a person who died before him, his Death Magic telling him each and every life that died, how they lived their life and then the pain that followed. Eternity of torment passed before Harry in a matter of seconds. He looked over, seeing Uther's harsh uncaring face that even seemed glad of the deaths around him. Arthur...looked...uncertain but seemingly alright with what was happening around him.</p><p>"<em>Thank you, Kalaraja,</em>" A whisper in his mind said that Harry knew was from a Druid that managed to escape the slaughter. While Harry might not have been able to save them all, he knew that some had escaped.</p><p>Uther seemed displeased when a knight rode back saying some escaped, but there wasn't anything more to do other than send troops around to see if they can find the missing druids and kill them. Harry stayed silent the entire way back to Camalot.</p><p>Uther never noticed, but Arthur certainly did.</p>
<hr/><p>"What's wrong?" Arthur asked quietly, knowing his brother was in a sad mood even without needing to see his face.</p><p>"Nothing," Harry muttered, turning away from Arthur and curling up on his bed, bringing his knees to his chest as he tried to keep the tears at bay.</p><p>Arthur crept closer to Harry's bed, the door locked behind him as he knew his brother wanted no one to see him. "I know you're lying," Arthur said quietly as he climbed onto Harry's bed and forced himself in front of his brother so they could look each other in the eyes.</p><p>Seeing the tears in his younger brother's eyes, Arthur moved to be beside Harry and curled his arm around Harry's shoulder and brought him closer. Harry let himself be moved, and even unraveled his legs enough to shift so his head was buried in Arthur's shoulder. "What's wrong?" Arthur tried again.</p><p>Harry was quiet for a while, seemingly to gather his thoughts. Arthur, knowing his brother, let the silence spread through the room, content to wait. "Why does Father hate magic?" Harry asked quietly in Arthur's shoulder, his right hand clenching Arthur's shirt and twisting it slightly to try and calm himself.</p><p>Arthur didn't hesitate as he mimicked the words spoken so many times. "Magic corrupts people, it's evil. Anyone with magic should be dead."</p><p>Frowning as his brother suddenly jerked away from his embrace, Arthur was confused as he saw the tears now freely flowing does Harry's cheek. "Please," Harry begged, "never say that again. <em>Please</em>."</p><p>"Why?" Arthur asked confused why his brother seemed to hate the information they were given. His brother loved information, adored it even, why did he seem to hate this?</p><p>But then Harry looked so scared. Scared and sad, and Arthur wasn't having that. Only he could make his brother upset and never like this, whoever dared make him this way should be punched really hard in the face.</p><p>"Please don't hate me," Harry asked softly.</p><p>Before Arthur could question what he meant, Harry opened his clenched hand and...there was a golden butterfly resting inside it. Arthur watched with wide-eyes as magic. Yes magic, came from his brother in the form of a butterfly. Then there were golden birds from his other hand that tweeted a sweet melody and flew around their heads gracefully before landing on Arthur's knee.</p><p>He debated, for a moment, if he should touch the evil magic. But this was his brother's magic. His brother had magic, and his brother wasn't evil. If he was then Arthur was evil too? He didn't feel evil? So maybe his brother wasn't evil? Even though he had magic.</p><p>Nodding his head with the knowledge his brother was and never could be evil, Arthur reached out with his hand and softly caressed the magic bird on his knee.</p><p>
  <em>Warmth. Shy. Scared. Happiness.</em>
</p><p>He realized those were his brother's feelings, coming from the magical bird, and Arthur turned to him with a bright smile that Harry reluctantly shared before his own dropped with realization and his lip wobbled as tears curled near the edge of his eye.</p><p>"Father...would kill you, wouldn't he?" Arthur asked in a wobbly voice.</p><p>Harry's own eyes started to tear as he nodded, almost sadly.</p><p>That was enough for Arthur, he launched himself at his brother, his other half, and muttered in his baby brother's hair. "We'll never let him find out. If he does, then we'll run away together. I promise," Arthur swore.</p><p>The brother silently cried in each other hands. Something in them shifted as one of Harry's sacred truth finally out in the open with his other half, his other soul.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The New Ward</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Magic has always been misinterpreted. Thought to be as evil as the person who wields it. Magic isn't evil though, merely misunderstood like so many things in the world. It's not magic that is evil, but rather people, including those who don't have the connection with magic. It is neither good nor bad, just neutral.</p><hr/><p>At twelve years old, Harry knew his way around the castle like it was written on the back of his hand. He had his tutor schedule memorized along with when his father and brother were busy. It leads to days like this, where he snuck out of the castle in just a bland cloak and walked toward a lake that always calmed his magic.</p><p>They were already dancing on the top of the lake, he noted the tiny blue lights that to the naked eye seemed to just be a blur of a blue ball. But to his trained magic eye, he saw the Sidhe dancing atop of the water, soft flower petals settled ontop as they celebrated their Elder Sidhe's Fortune Date. Which was just a fancy name for his birthday Harry found out.</p><p>Harry knew better than to interrupt them, so he sat calmly on the side of the lake, far enough away to not spook or annoy the Sidhe, and took out the blank scroll he had taken from his tutors and grabbed the ink and feather. His previous life as Harry Potter found him a disaster at drawing, probably having to do with his abuse from the Dursley's where they broke his hand so many times that the bones hadn't quite healed correctly after a while. In this life though, Harry found out from Geoffrey that he had his mother's gift of drawing.</p><p>It was something that always calmed both himself and his magic when it felt too much near the surface. He wasn't paying too much attention, with the celebration he was trying to carefully capture and his mind getting lost in drawing, he hadn't noticed the beast sneak up on him until it was too late.</p><p>A soft black head bumped itself into Harry's arm and he just caught his quill before it ruined his painting. He turned with a grin as the Nundu that lived in the forest nearby carefully sat beside Harry and pushed her head back into Harry's arm. "Hello, Beauty," Harry whispered to her and carefully set the scroll and quill down and stroked Beauty's head. While Nundu's were often found in East Africa, Harry thought Beauty had escaped from an Illegal Creature Trade and made her home right by the lake that seemed hidden to humans that don't possess strong magic.</p><p>The first time they found each other was when Harry had toppled upon the lake when he was nine and quickly stumbled backward at the sight of Beauty. His terror and utter small body must have gained him some type of love from the Nundu because Harry knew Beauty saw him as some sort of cub figure to her. He didn't fully understand why, perhaps it was their nickname Breath of Death, and how they really can wipe out a single village with just one breath that attracted them to each other. Harry just knew Beauty's friendship he kept as a closely guarded secret.</p><p>A soft rumble stole him from his thoughts as Beauty leaned further into his hands, making sure her sharp quills around her neck weren't inflated and poking him. After all, it wouldn't do well if he inhaled her deadly breath let alone be poisoned by her quills around her neck and her tail. "I missed you," Harry admitted to Beauty.</p><p>His father had constantly been in meetings the past few days, Harry knew it had to do the recent death of Sir Gorlois, one of the few friends of his father. Harry assumed it had something to do with the man's daughter, Morgana, who he's seen every now and again especially after her mother's death. He wondered what his father was going to do with her, he knew she was something special to him, exactly what he didn't know. But whatever it meant, it gave Harry more time to be alone at the lake with Beauty to keep him company when the Sidhe didn't want to talk to him.</p><p>Harry sat there for hours as time drifted by until his magic told him he needed to get ready to head to his next tutor session just before dinner. "I have to go," Harry told Beauty sadly. He wondered if his gift toward magical creatures extended beyond Beauty or if this was just a chance friendship.</p><p>After all, he was still learning what it meant to be the Master of Death.</p><hr/><p>His father's discussions later for two days until at Dinner he dropped the bombshell to his two young sons. "It has been decided, that Morgana, daughter from Sir Gorlois, will become a Ward of Camalot," he said stiffy that left room for no arguments.</p><p>Arthur instantly scrunched up his nose. "But don't girls have cooties? I heard Evander talk about them having cooties. Shouldn't she be, I don't know, contained or something," Arthur said stupidly and didn't notice his brother who smacked his forehead with his palm.</p><p>Harry wondered how he was related to Arthur sometimes as their father let out a large laugh, one of the rare few, that seemed to shake his whole body seemingly not expecting Arthur's comment. Harry sighed at Arthur's continued distraught expression as their father continued to laugh. Knowing their father was going to be useless, Harry turned to Arthur. "Girls don't have cooties. It's something Evander made up."</p><p>"Promise?" Arthur asked with narrowed eyes.</p><p>Rolling his own eyes and promising what he said was true, Arthur seemed much more content and went back to shoving food into his mouth. Harry just ignored their father's soft chuckles and could only be happy that Arthur seemed to always take his word against Evander than anyone else's, even Father's.</p><p>By the next morning, breakfast was spent as a family and another person joined them. Morgana didn't seem too girly all things considering, Harry thought, as he stared at the ten-year-old's challenging face as she scowled at him and Arthur. "You don't seem like a girl," Arthur said stupidly.</p><p>"What's that suppose to mean?" Morgana snapped as she glowered at Arthur. Harry just took the time to calmly eat his food and let his brother dig himself further with the girl two years younger than them.</p><p>Arthur shrugged. "Maybe you should braid your hair or something. I heard girls like that along with playing with dollies. Why do you even have a knife on your hip? Girls don't fight?" Arthur asked and flinched backward when Morgana tried to climb over the table, knife in hand, and trying to stab Arthur.</p><p>"See if I can't fight when I stab you with this knife!" she yelled at Arthur with a furious look in her eyes.</p><p>Harry looked upward and prayed that their relationship would improve or so help him he'd have to expose his magic to save Arthur from their new Ward-Sister who seemed hellbent on killing him for being stupid.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. A Magical's Power</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The amount of power one has does not matter. It's what someone chooses to do with that power that's important. It's the difference between a Good King and a Tyrant. Good Magic and Black Magic. A Commoner and a Thief.</p><hr/><p>Harry giggled as he and Arthur crept down the stairs toward the lower portions of the castle, the ones that had rooms upon rooms that weren't in use and were for storage. It was also the most unprotected part of the inner castle, even the pathway that leads to the caves underneath the castle was guarded by two men at nearly all times, but not these rooms.</p><p>"Come on," Arthur urged the other twelve-year-old.</p><p>"Hem, hem," A voice said behind them that had both boys jump and turn around, Arthur instantly scowling at Morgana.</p><p>"What are <em>you</em> doing here," Arthur asked in anger and probably disgust. After their first meeting, Arthur and Morgana's relationship didn't get better. Harry figured it might have something to do with their father spending more time recently with Morgana, making sure she was adjusting alright and learning the ins-and-outs of being a King's Ward, and Arthur was always the jealous type when their father was busy with other people. This just happened to be with children that weren't his own.</p><p>Morgana had put on an innocent look as she glanced around the abandoned hallway they were in. "You see, I was just minding my own business, exploring my new home, when I heard whispering coming down this hallway. I thought I'd check it out and what do you know, I get lost," Morgana said with a teary look like she was scared, "but now I found you two in this abandoned hallway that lacks any patrols. I wonder why," she asked as she bounced on her heels, her hands behind her back as she stared at the two expectantly with a gleam in her eye.</p><p>Harry wanted to roll his eyes, please Morgana could manipulate them better than that. "It's none of your business what's we're doing here," Arthur said with a puffed-up agitated chest.</p><p>Nearly face-palming at his brother's idiotic. "Oh, so you meant to come down here? I'm sure King Uther would be interested in knowing why," Morgana said with an evil grin, "but I suppose if you let me join you, we could just forget this ever happened."</p><p>Arthur nearly went red in the face as he played right into Morgana's hand who was ignoring Harry, having figured out the first day that the younger twin was a lot smarter than the older one and was better at manipulation than her.</p><p>"We don't want you with us! It's a secret!" Arthur shouted at her angrily.</p><p>Harry really did face-palm here and sighed loudly as Arthur just dug himself into a bigger and bigger hole. "A secret, wow," Morgana said with wide fake innocent eyes, "can you tell me?"</p><p>"No! Than it wouldn't be a secret, now would it!" Arthur challenged.</p><p>"It could be between us," Morgana said before her grin turned from innocence to evil in seconds, "unless you want Uther to know you come down here with full knowledge that no one patrols down here. I mean, it is a secret, I'm sure you don't want him to know it or anyone watching these hallways. I wouldn't even have to implement you, I could just say I thought I heard some whispers that sounded like magic down this hallway when I got lost here, he'd instantly have patrols down here," Morgana pointed out.</p><p>As Arthur opened his mouth, anger in his face, Harry had enough and placed an arm on his brother's shoulder and watched him instantly clamp his mouth shut. Morgana finally turned to Harry, knowing he was the one who was holding the twins' conversation now that Arthur gave too much away. "I'll show you this secret, but you can't tell anyone. I <em>mean it,</em> Morgana, this is life or death, if you can't handle it, don't join us," Harry told her with a seriousness not just in his tone, but through his body language as well.</p><p>Morgana finally paused, looking conflicted as she stared at the Princes of Camalot. She wanted to say he was fibbing, just trying to scare her away and not tell anyone they were here, but his tone and posture...Morgana didn't know much about Harry yet, he was so similar to her that she had been scared at first and kept away, but for him to be this serious, she knew he wasn't kidding.</p><p>But she was curious, and she wanted to make sure they weren't doing anything stupid or talking to someone they shouldn't. They were the boys that she was going to grow up with, almost like her brothers. "Okay. I understand, but I want to join you," she finally said in a quiet voice, staring straight at Harry even as Arthur turned to his brother with wide-eyes.</p><p>"Harry," Arthur shouted, his tone portraying shock and slight nervousness.</p><p>"I trust her," Harry told Arthur with a small almost sad smile. Because what Arthur might not know, was that Harry could feel the magic in the air drawing toward Morgana. It hasn't sparked yet, her flame not being grown enough, but he thought that perhaps in the next few years her magic will finally spark, and he wanted her to know she could <em>trust</em> him to come to. Trust <em>them</em> to come to.</p><p>Morgana felt her chest swell at Harry's words, something igniting because no one has trusted her that much before. She knew her father and mother had a secret from her, before they passed, and had never told her. Uther has his own secrets, and Morgana slightly understood not knowing them as he was king. But to know two kids she just met trusted her enough to just tell them a secret after she blatantly manipulated Arthur into talking about what they were doing here?</p><p>"I won't tell anyone. I promise," Morgana said, meaning every word of it.</p><p>Harry could feel her magical promise in her words, slightly less threatening than a real Magical Vow, but she meant her words and that made something in him relax as he gave her one of his lopsided smiles. "Come on then," he said as one hand grabbed each of his siblings, new and old.</p><p>Leading them down the hall, Harry walked toward where one of the walls had nothing on it, no door, no pictures, just a blank stone wall. Arthur was practically dancing next to him, itching to get to their destination as Morgana looked at them confusedly. "Ready?" Harry asked with his own excited grin.</p><p>Morgana nodded as Arthur was practically dancing in his spot next to Harry. Harry himself just placed his hand on the blank stone wall and let his magic flow through him. He knows his hand is lighting up a magical gold as he pushed his magic through his body with only intent guiding it. Soon, the wall shimmered in its spot and a door was revealed, different than the ones around them. It wasn't the obnoxious red or blue or any other unnatural color like many horror movies he remembers from his other life, it was just a door that almost felt magical.</p><p>Arthur practically opened the door once it settled, leaving Harry and Morgana outside of it, Morgana's eyes wide as she stared at Harry. "Was that...magic?" she asked because she's never heard of anything like what Harry just did.</p><p>"Do you get why I said this was life or death? Can you continue forward and not feel compelled to tell my father? Or anyone for that matter? A secret, between the three of us?" Harry asked her softly, knowing this was a big deal for her.</p><p>Morgana stared at where the door had come from, shock lighting through her core, she hadn't been expecting this. But when her eyes finally moved from the door and settled on Harry, somehow...it just felt right. For him to be magical. He wasn't evil like the sorcerers she was told as a scary bedtime story, he didn't have a dark look in his eyes, his fingernails weren't rotting or his skin, he wasn't unnaturally pale. He just looked like a normal boy that could do magic and none-verbal magic at that.</p><p>It felt right.</p><p>It didn't feel evil.</p><p>Morgana grinned and took Harry's hand in her own before using her free one to open the door and drag Harry into it. Inside took her breath away, it was like another world there.</p><p>One with soft red grass that seemed to shine through the pale blue sky with a shining sun above them, the clouds drifting lazily across it, different shapes of animals often there, changing but being far more obvious than the real thing. The trees were silver in a color that seemed to almost compliment the red grass.</p><p>"What is this?" Morgana asked as she spun around the room, the door was still there, standing almost ominously in the red meadow they were in as nothing else was around them. Harry rubbed the back of his head with a sheepish look.</p><p>"Couple of years ago, Arthur had this idea about finding a room for me to practice my magic in, that could just be ours. You know. I thought, well if I was going to practice my magic, I never wanted it found. So I made the doorway to one of the rooms here and sort of hid it? After that, I added expansion upon expansion charms around the place, making it bigger than the natural room. After that? I just let my magic go and practice controlling it with my intent. I found I don't need words, just will and intent," Harry explained as he stared at Arthur who was frolicking through the meadow Harry had created days ago with a smile.</p><p>Morgana didn't say anything for a while, just staring out at this world that Harry created just for some peace to practice his magic. And her heart almost hurt at the realization that Harry was alone. He was alone here in this castle because his father banned and killed anyone with magic. He was alone so much he had to hide this wonderful achievement from everyone he knows.</p><p>She reached out and held his hand. "You're not alone. Just know that. Arthur can be an idiot but know I'll always be by your side. You don't have to hide from me," Morgana said softly, tearing slightly as she watched Harry's lips wobble and his eyes tear up himself from his emotions.</p><p>"I know," he finally said as Arthur rushed up to them.</p><p>"Why are you crying! Did Morgana make you cry! I'll fight you for making Harry cry!" Arthur shouted looking annoyed at Morgana.</p><p>Morgana went from near tears herself to staring at Arthur incredulously. "As if you could beat me!" Morgana shouted at him, looking at him like he was an idiot.</p><p>"Wanna bet?" Arthur asked.</p><p>Harry couldn't help it as giggled escaped him. Pulling on his magic, three wooden swords popped in front of them. "I think you'll find, I will beat you two," he said with a mischievous smile as he grabbed his sword.</p><p>Arthur and Morgana stared at him before turning to each other. With nothing said, they both grabbed their swords and rushed Harry, teaming up against him.</p><p>Harry couldn't remember a time he was as happy as he was at this moment.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>